Nicknames
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Coming up with nicknames had never been the easiest of jobs, that or they simply lack on the aspects of imagination...not that it mattered now, They're all going to die anyway and that's fate being nice to them.


**Summary: Coming up with nicknames had never been the easiest of jobs, that or they simply lack on the aspects of imagination...not that it mattered now, They're all going to die anyway and that's fate being nice to them.**

**Unbeta'ed. Crappy humor from the author. Stupid, unimaginative nicknames.**

**KNB does not belong to me.**

* * *

**~Nicknames~**

There are reasons why joint training camps can be a very bad idea as it is beneficial. One reason is that, training camp or not, taunting and belittling other teams can never be avoided and then there are those occasional physical brawls where players end up with some nasty injuries here and there.

Then there are moments where players, team mates or rivals alike, would gather to do something incredibly and utterly stupid.

"I tell you guys this is a bad idea!" Kagami really, really is trying to convince his senpais that what they're currently doing is pure suicidal.

"Come on, man up Kagami and just help us" Teppei slapped his kohai's shoulder non to gently causing for the red head to almost stumble down.

"The hell I'm going to shorten my lifespan" Kagami growled at his sempai before straightening up "Anyways, as a sign of respect I will surely include your soon to be departed souls on my prayers and I'm not even a religious person" With that, the Seirin team's ace walked away. Better be far, far away from too soon to be crime scene and avoid being a victim.

Koganei suddenly felt nervousness crawling up his spines "I don't think this is funny anymore"

Furihata nodded in agreement "Maybe we should stop, senpai"

Kiyoshi Teppei mainly waved his hands and grinned "What nonsense are you two talking about. This is going to be fun"

Izuki meanwhile remained seated with his pun notebook and a mechanical pen in hand. "Ah..."

He then scribbled words on his notebook.

"We are now open for suggestions. Feel free to use whatever little amount of imagination you have in you" Teppei showed a thumb up.

"Are you encouraging or are you belittling us, senpai?" Furihata sweat dropped.

"Now, now this is not the time to ask questions. What we are doing is a huge assignment"

"You're the only one who thinks it that way" Tsuchida finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Come on, this is a very genius idea. Right, Izuki?" The mentioned one just nodded before scribbling more words.

"No it's not. Can I walk away now, senpai?" Furihata stood up only to be held tightly by Teppei with the senior player having childishly wrapped his arms around the other's legs. "You are going to help us here, got it? Because if you don't then senpai will be very, very upset and if senpai is upset he will hunt you down and remind you of this day for the rest of your life" Teppei stated ever so creepily that Furihata, having developed a sudden fear towards his senpai, had no choice but to oblige.

"Good boy, now your suggestions"

"Colored glitters?"

"...Good thinking, Furihata" Teppei praised his Kohai while Izuki wrote the suggestion on his notebook.

The freshman sweat dropped. Seriously?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Are you guys having some strategic plans on how to bring our team down? Can I spy with my hawk eye so that we can come up with a counter attack plan?" Takao Kazunari suddenly joined the Seirin table with his shit eating grin, Teppei motioned for the other player to lean forward as he held Izuki's pun notebook forward making Takao able to read its contents. "Interesting, so why is Seirin doing this?"

"I was forced out of my own free will" was Furihata's immediate reply. What? It is true.

"Puns" That one word from you-know-who explained it all

"Do I really need to have a reason?" Teppei pondered.

Koganei had a hand on his chin and decided then and there to do the thinker pose "At first I actually did think that this is suicidal because Kagami says it is but I'm having so much fun, I don't care anymore"

"I don't even know why I'm here or why I haven't left yet" Tsuchida shrugged. Takao looked at Mitobe "Don't waste your time, he doesn't talk or more like he refuses to"

"So...?" The Seirin team waited for the Shutoko player to decide. Takao's eyes glinted "I am willing to offer my services and do whatever it takes even going as far as to use the best of my abilities."

"Welcome aboard to the thinking ship!"

"Ah, ROYGBIV" Izuki scribbled the word.

"How about Rainbow Spandex Buddies?" Takao suggested "Or the Walking Color Wheel?"

"Colored Pencil Army?"

"Jelly Bean Armada!"

"The apocalypse" Tsuchida gave the others a what? look when everyone else stared at him as if he had grown another head. "It does suit them, you gotta admit it"

"Come to think of it, those guys are like the catapults of an impending doom in basketball. Man those guys are monster players" Takao just had to agree after all one of them is on his team.

"So what about Intergalactic Space Warlords?" Koganei started playing with his chin "Tropical Fruit Punch can work too"

"Just keep the suggestions coming" Teppei smirked

"Why do we need too many suggestions for some nickname?" Furihata asked "In the first place, we shouldn't be doing this. This is bad we should stop"

"We need all the possible options we can get! And nonsense with not supposed to be doing this!" Teppei ignored his kohai's warning

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Excuse me, but where can I find Taiga?"

"Ah, if it isn't Yosen high's pretty boy" Koganei eyed the raven from head to toe. Mitobe kicked his team mate from under the table or else the Yosen player might get the wrong idea and think that the other is being gay for him.

"Kagami's here earlier but left" Furihata informed the Yosen player.

"Where did he go? I need to talk to him about something"

"Who knows, he didn't say a word. Why don't you sit with us and wait for him? He might not take long" Tsuchida pointed at an empty chair.

"I have another one!" Takao suddenly spoke a little too loud "Bikini Ladies Sorcerers!"

"I don't really think that your suggestion fits them. Seriously where did you even get that?" Tsuchida asked

"Pardon me but what's going on?" Himuro asked who currently felt a little out of place.

"We're all thinking of nicknames for the generation of miracles" Takao grinned at the Yosen player "Your help will be most valued"

Himuro blinked "

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"You guys have the imagination worst than a three year old" Imayoshi Shoichi mocked after reading a certain list "Seriously? Rainbow Rangers? Powerpuff Boys? Sailor War Men?"

"As if you have better ideas" Takao scoffed

"Of course I do! I have better imagination than all of you combined"

"Prove it"

"...Skittles Ranger!"

"Someone's already calling them that! You're so unoriginal!" Koganei pointed out.

"And what's original? You guys just derived some names from existing groups and changed it a bit and seriously what kind of nickname is Bikini Ladies Sorcerers?"

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my suggestions" Takao is clearly insulted.

"It's lame so is Colored Glitters and Colored Pencil Army. Come on, at least come up with better names to call those guys"

"Hey we thought them thoroughly!" Teppei crossed his arms and glared. Furihata really, really wanted to get away from there now. His senior is taking the 'nicknaming the generation of miracles' thing far too seriously.

He stood up; getting out of there clearly in mind, only to stumble down and realize something...his foot was cuffed towards the metal table.

Kiyoshi Teppei whistled innocently at his Kohai. Furihata can only wail inwardly at his current predicament. When did the older player even got the time to cuff him and where did he even get those cuffs?

"We need more suggestions! Don't be like the author of this fanfic who clearly lacks imagination and can't come up with funny nicknames for the miracle dudes and is having troubles writing this fanfic!"

The unknown character who said those words had been taken out of the story by the author herself who refused to admit that she indeed lacked imagination

"Rainbow Macaroons"

"What else?"

"Gummi Bears"

"Anything else, Himuro?"

"Fruit Salad?"

"…and?"

"Rainbow Pop Tarts"

"..."

"..."

"…"

"Okay those are quite the suggestion but anything else Himuro-san that doesn't involve food?"

"I'm sorry…."

"Himuro have you been rubbed off of Murasakibara that much that all your suggestions are nothing but food?" Imayoshi asked rolling his eyes.

"And now I'm suddenly hungry"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Just then, Kaijo team's Kasamatsu Yukio passed by and noticed the odd gathering of members from their rival teams. He tried to ignore, he really did as he never wanted to catch whatever idiotic and viral germs that might as well be currently spreading around these people because surely there is one and he is not willing to take chances. Too bad, one Kazunari Takao had spotted the by then silently and stealthily sneaking away from them, team captain.

"Hey! It's Kasamatsu Sempai" Kasamatsu inwardly growled as he muttered curses, he was close, so close to safety and yet at the end he was denied of it. How cruel.

"If it isn't Kaijo's Captain. So wanna join in the fun?" Shoichi Imayoshi walked towards the other captain and pushed him forwards in a not so gently way. Kasamatsu glared.

"I am not interested in joining your occult or whatever stupid idea you suddenly came up with" Kasamatsu scowled at the other players.

"See? This is a bad idea. I agree with Kasamatsu-sempai" Furihata voiced out. He was ignored. The freshman player of Seirin suddenly thought that he is somewhat reliving Ryota Kise's usually ignored role. He now has a newly found amount of respect and pity towards the blond.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"I never would have thought that you guys are so unimaginative" Makoto Hanamiya stated after scanning the list. "You poor pea sized of a brain individuals"

"As if you're any better mister know it all"

"Of course, after all I am a king"

The members of the Rakuzan basketball club, who happened to have passed by and found out what's going on, wisely chose to not have any participation in the nicknaming thing –even if they really, really, really want to- in fear of what their captain will do to them once the red-head found out. After all, nothing can escape their captain.

None of the members nor any other people gathered on the table noticed one Mayuzumi Chihiro wrote a few suggestions on the paper. Having low presence is really handy at times.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"We have a problem!" Koganei screeched with worry as the player's involved, minus one Himuro Tatsuya who refused to get involved _again_, had gathered on a table.

"I'm poor, I don't have money. Go to someone else" Tsuchida waved at his teammate to go away.

"So who came out of the closet?" Makoto asked.

"If you happened to have killed someone, I am not going to help you hide the body" Kasamatsu stated in an if you must know tone.

"So who amongst you Seirin people have impregnated someone?" Takao asked with mock disappointment.

"Are you guys disqualified in the game?" Makoto asked.

"What are you guys talking about? This is serious! Izuki's notebook is missing!" Koganei announced with panic after having heard enough of the others conclusions.

"And we care because?" Imayoshi scoffed.

"Oh! I don't know maybe because we all added names on that list and signed it with our names and if one of them finds out..."

Kasamatsu didn't let the Seirin player to finish his sentence, he already knew what's going to happen. He groaned and suddenly wanted to smack his head on a wall. He should've seen it coming "We're dead aren't we?"

The others paled at the sudden realization.

"Goddamnit! Find that notebook as if your life depends on it!"

"I knew it, you should have listened to me senpai!" Furihata pulled on his hair as he tried to guilt trip one Kiyoshi Teppei. The other however only laughed it off and looked the slightest bit worried.

"If they catch me, I know all your names!" Takao pointed out "and the ones who gave the worst nicknames!"

"I don't want to die yet! I still don't have a girlfriend!"

"Who are you even!?"

"I'm –

"Get out of here!"

Just then a couple of beeps was heard, indicating that day's start of morning announcements.

"Good morning, before we start our morning announcement. There is this notebook filled with rather interesting contents so if you happen to own it, try to find me and take it back. You have two hours or let's just say that this list will be on the hands of some very _interesting_ people"

The players suddenly felt their faces turning ghostly pale. Of all people who could have gotten the notebook, it had been one Kuroko Tetsuya.

They really are going to die.

"So Seirin team how do you spot the shadow player?" Kasamatsu asked.

"We don't, he would just appear totally unannounced and then disappear out of the blue" Tsuchida spoke "That or Kagami finds him every time"

"Find Kagami to find Kuroko!"

"As if I'll help you and be an accomplice. I warned you but you _wisely_ chose not to listen so I'm _'sorry' _but you are on your own for now" Kagami, who happened to have passed by and heard everything, sneered at the other players before facing Teppei "By the way senpai, I just got a call from coach. She'll be arriving today with captain and to tell you that she's not at all amused that you rejected all her phone calls"

Teppei Kiyoshi visibly paled and it didn't help when Kuroko's voice once again filled the intercom "…I forgot to tell you, the clock is ticking down"

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Why the hell did I write this? Seriously I don't know how my mind works, sometimes but its fun –evenifthestory'snotthatfunny- and so I don't care anymore. To be continued whenever the next chapter is done and it will probably take long. I don't know.**

***sighs* I'm sorry for my lack of imagination on nicknames for the GOM and for my uncanny sense of humor. **

**Thank you for reading. Your reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
